Among methods to treat food waste generated in a kitchen, there is a method in which a drain in a sink is equipped with a garbage disposal unit to allow food waste discharged from the drain to be shredded prior to passing through plumbing.
The conventional garbage disposal unit as described above is configured to grind food waste introduced, along with water, through the sink's drain into small pieces using grinding blades thereof. The ground food waste may be discharged separately, or may pass through plumbing along with waste water.
Conventional garbage disposal units are adapted to grind food waste via a simplified grinding operation using the same structure of grinding blades regardless of the kinds of introduced food waste. That is, the food waste is ground and discharged via the same grinding process regardless of the viscosity, strength, and size of food waste to be disposed of.